Music of the Heart
by NekoSerendipity
Summary: Inuyasha songfics. IK, MS, and SesshiKagura fluff. Anti-Kikyo. R&R Please!
1. Cold Day, Frozen Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song.  
  
An: Hey everybody, this is my first shot at a songfic, so bear with me. Please R&R! This happens after Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss. Even though something else happens. I just love that episode and I wish this would happen! And Sango is there. Well, okay, so this isn't exactly true to the series, I just wanted to write something!  
  
Frozen by Madonna  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha out of the corners of her eyes as he slurped up a cup of ramen. Miroku and Sango were on the other side of the fire, arguing about something or other, and Shippo was playing with an acorn.  
  
The night was nippy, and a frigid wind was tossing the leaves on the trees. The sparkling fire that Kagome had built crackled and flung sparks and ashes into the air. Though it was warm by the fire, inside Kagome was frozen. She had seen Kikyo and Inuyasha kiss, and she was angry... Wasn't she? But the anger was only jealousy. She was hurt, truly hurt, and Inuyasha wasn't helping.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, her eyes quivering with tears. She grasped her self-control, refusing to let Inuyasha see her cry.  
  
Inuyasha had stopped eating and now he was sitting in a tree, looking out over the fields. His eyes were distant and his expression was blank.  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Kagome got up and walked to the base of the tree. Her heart hurt so much she didn't even want to be angry. She looked up at Inuyasha and called out to him.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" Inuyasha snapped. He looked down, his golden eyes flashing.  
  
"I want to talk to you, Inuyasha..."  
  
"You ARE talking to me," Inuyasha told her with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Kagome said, hurt laced in her voice. She saw Inuyasha's expression flicker, but nothing happened.  
  
"If it's about Kikyo, forget it!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Kagome blinked. "FINE! Be that way! I'm going home!" She began to throw stuff into her bag and she ran off towards the well with her bike.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo called, starting to run after her.  
  
"I need to go away for a little bit," Kagome called over her shoulder, almost tripping over a root.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched her silently. "It's a shame Inuyasha can't just talk to her like a civilized person," Sango commented more to herself than to Miroku.  
  
"Civilized? Men don't know such a thing. I should know. Sango, would you care to-?" Miroku was cut off by Sango whacking him over the head.  
  
Kagome jumped into the well and was soon standing just outside the shrine. She released her hold on herself and dropped to her knees, sobbing.  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Kagome's mind snapped to Kikyo. Kikyo really was who Inuyasha loved, wasn't she? But all those times... Just a few days ago Inuyasha had hugged her when she had come home, hadn't he? Kagome sobbed harder. Just because he had a longer past with that woman didn't mean... Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she curled up into a ball on the ground and sobbed.  
  
'Why am I reacting so badly? I love Inuyasha, but can't I understand that I'll never have him?' Kagome asked herself. 'I just wish he would feel the same way a little bit... Oh how I miss him after just a few minutes.' Kagome felt her heart beating in the strained way that one's heart beats when one wants something.  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
Suddenly there was a warm hand on Kagome's shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but it was clenched tightly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in a shuddery voice, trying to wipe some of her tears away.  
  
The person forced her to sit up and uncurl. Kagome kept her wet eyes shut.  
  
"Let me be," Kagome sobbed. She felt a cold nail on her cheek and she opened her eyes slightly. She gasped and met golden eyes. Inuyasha wiped away her tears. Kagome jerked away. "Have you come to rub it in?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked at her, his expression surprisingly gentle. "Kagome... I don't want to lose you."  
  
Kagome took a sharp breath. "Inuyasha, don't make promises that you cannot keep." Inuyasha lunged at her and she closed her eyes in a wince. Instead she felt warm arms wrap around her.  
  
"Kagome, I realize now that Kikyo only wants to kill me. I try to convince her that it was only Naraku, that it wasn't my fault, it wasn't hers. But she won't listen to me. She doesn't trust me. I cannot love somebody who doesn't trust me. Kagome, do you trust me?"  
  
What was he trying to say? Was he trying to say that he loved her? Kagome studied his eyes. There wasn't a sign of a lie. "I do trust you, yes. I trust you with my life."  
  
"Do you love me?" Inuyasha asked with a lot of difficulty. He stumbled over the words, but he finally blurted them out.  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Kagome stared at him and thought for a moment. "Yes, Inuyasha. Yes, I love you."  
  
Inuyasha pulled away. "Good, now help me find the shards."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome growled.  
  
"You heard me, come back to fuedal Japan and help me find the shards! You're the one who broke the goddamn jewel anyway!" Inuyasha began to drag her back to the well.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
A loud crash echoed throughout the woods.  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key 


	2. Hero

AN: The song is from Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
  
Hero  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corners of his eyes as they walked along the path. She was yawning and dragging her feet. He had heard her shifting restlessly all night.  
  
She could probably sense Kikyo like he could. That wasn't a good thing. Inuyasha knew he'd see Kikyo, and he knew he'd go through a lot of pain- again.  
  
***  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
***  
  
And then Kagome would get angry with him-nothing new, she always did. But he hated to see her so hurt. He hated the smell of her tears. He hated the smell of her fear. He didn't know why she smelled so scared whenever she saw him with Kikyo, anyway.  
  
Kagome was watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye as well. 'I don't want to lose him to that woman..."  
  
***  
  
Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
***  
  
They stopped for the night and set up camp by a river. In the middle of the night Kikyo came to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome watched Kikyo drag Inuyasha into the woods for awhile before following at a distance.  
  
Inuyasha was hugging Kikyo as he always did. All thoughts of Kagome left his head as he held onto Kikyo tightly.  
  
"Come to hell with me, Inuyasha... Show your undying passion for me..." Kikyo caressed Inuyasha's cheek. She began to undress.  
  
Kagome felt herself melting and ran back to the camp. She burst into tears and hid her head under her blanket.  
  
When morning came, Inuyasha returned to the camp. He could smell fear, tears, and pain coming from under Kagome's blankets. "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"SIT!" *wham* Kagome sat up. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She was crying again. "Damn you, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't do anything with her, Kagome."  
  
"Yes you did! I saw you!"  
  
"It was nothing!"  
  
"SIT!" *wham*  
  
Inuyasha sat up, anger flaring in his eyes. He dove for Kagome and he suddenly smelled a rush of fear. He stopped in mid air and dropped back to the ground. "Kagome, I'd never hurt you on purpose."  
  
"Well you did hurt me," Kagome yelled, tears flying from her eyes. She hopped up and started to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She suddenly felt his lips on hers...  
  
***  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
Would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
*I can be your hero.* 


	3. Oh My Darling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sango, Miroku, this song (Oh My Darling), or Mujhse Dosti Karoge, the Hindi Movie that this song is from.  
  
AN: This is translated from Hindi so it might seem a bit weird. The things in ( ) are my additions to the song that make it more Sango or Miroku -like.  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Today's boy, I tell you, how stupid he is, what to do? (Kinda lecherous, too)  
  
Someone asks me "how are you," someone tells me "how do you do"  
  
Never does anyone say to me, "oh my darling, I love you" (Only "Will you bear my child?)  
  
Oh my darling I love you, oh my darling I love you (I really do!)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Today's girl, I tell you, she is mischievous, listen up (She just won't let me touch her!)  
  
Hey, today's girl, I tell you...  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Really? (Mischievous? Never though about that...)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
She is mischievous, listen up (Did I say that already?)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Aha! (It must be because I don't let him feel me up)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
I won't ask "how are you," I won't say "how do you do" (Takes too long. I'd rather ask you to bear my child)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Oh shut up (I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILD, YE HEAR?)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Now, right here I am saying, oh my darling I love you  
  
Hey oh my darling I love you, oh my darling I love you (I said it three times!)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Today's boy, I tell you, how stupid he is, what to do? (Say it more!)  
  
Everyday I meet him hiding, he loves me silently (Say it out loud!)  
  
Yes, everyday I meet him hiding, he loves me silently (Louder, I say!)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Oh, I am not scared of anyone, I die for you (Though I'd rather die AFTER you bear my child!)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
How can I believe this, come take my hand (Oh Miroku! You're such a perv, yet I really do love you...)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Look, holding your hand I say, oh my darling I love you  
  
Oh my darling I love you, hey oh my darling I love you (There's three for times for 'ya!)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Today's boy, I tell you, how stupid he is, what to do? (He still doesn't get it)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Okay then, let us love, let us cross the seven oceans (Since when did I know how many oceans there are?)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Ha, you can't do that (You need a boat, baka!)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Oh, okay then let us love, let us cross the seven oceans (So?)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
I won't come with you, I will drown in the path, go on (A boat, I say, a boat!)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
He who drowns in love, friend he has crossed (Monk proverbs!)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Hm, if that's so then listen golden one, oh my darling I love you (I didn't understand what you said, but I hope this is the right thing to say!)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Yoohoo! (I love you!)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Oh my darling I love you (Ahh, the freedom of belting it out in song!)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Yeah!  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Oh my darling I love you (YAY!)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Hey, today's girl, I tell you (*grinning insanely*)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Today's boy, I tell you (*smiling happily*)  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Oh, I won't ask "how are you" (DUH! I'm gonna say I love you!)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
I won't say "how do you do" (I'm gonna say I love you too)  
  
~*Both*~  
  
Now, right here we are saying, oh my darling I love you  
  
Hey oh my darling I love you, oh my darling I love you  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
C'mon everybody, sing with me! (Inuyasha and Kagome especially)  
  
~*Inuyasha+Kagome, Rin+Sesshoumaru, Sango+Miroku, Kouga+Ayami*~  
  
I love you, I love you  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Oh my darling...  
  
~*Everybody*~  
  
I love you!  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Yeah, oh my darling (This is fun!)  
  
~*Everybody*~  
  
I love you  
  
~*Miroku*~  
  
Hey oh my darling I love you, hey oh my darling I love you  
  
Oh my darling I love you, oh my darling I love you (That's. 4 times!)  
  
~*Sango*~  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
Here we go again! 


	4. Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song.  
  
An: FUNNESS... This is just random, eh? Ok. This isn't based on anything in the anime or manga, either. And it's Kagura/Sesshi.  
  
Taking Over Me by Evanescence  
  
Kagura stared up at the bright, full moon. He was in her mind, his blue- silver hair tickling at her mind's edges and his beautiful demon eyes vivid in her memory.  
  
***  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
***  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken called to his superior, running to catch up with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked down at the annoying frog. He brought his leg back and kicked Jaken hard. Jaken went flying. "I hope he lands in Timbuktu," Sesshoumaru muttered angrily.  
  
He looked up to the moon and wondered what his angel was doing. ~Okay, so she's not exactly my angel,~ Sesshoumaru thought. He let out a loud sigh and sat down on a rock by the river. He stared down at his reflection.  
  
He imagined that he heard footsteps behind him, and imagined Kagura coming up behind him and asking him for help. He wished he had helped her more.  
  
A tree branch rustled in the wind and Sesshoumaru whirled only to see a squirrel run for cover.  
  
***  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
***  
  
Kagura bit her lip and walked to a place where she and Sesshoumaru had talked once. She pulled out her fan and fiddled with it as she imagined him walking up behind her and hugging her. She blushed at the thought and closed her ears to the sounds of the wild in case they were to play games with her.  
  
***  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru knitted his eyebrows. He wished he'd done something more than just touching Kagura tenderly on her shoulder. He wanted to hold her in his arms.  
  
He wished Inuyasha were there so he could take all his anger out him. ~I am a full demon, I should not be feeling such emotions!~ He growled at himself and punched a tree, leaving a fist-shaped mark in it.  
  
***  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
***  
  
Kagura opened her eyes from a dream and faced the wind. A familiar smell was carried to her nostrils, and her heart beat quickened. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. A little tingle ran up her spine and she began to walk down the path.  
  
***  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you are taking over  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the wind pushing him away from the river, and he scuffled down the dirt path slowly. Suddenly he saw a familiar shape framed by the moon.  
  
Kagura gasped and stopped. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled a rare smile and opened his arms. "Kagura." 


End file.
